Tsuzuki Has Had Cooking lessons!
by Cheetah192119
Summary: One Shot: Tsuzuki has had cooking lessons for three months which apparently didn't work. Not Good At Summaries, but Enjoy. k just to be safe. Please R


**A/N: Enjoy Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei: Descendants of Darkness! I wish I was that creative and talented, sigh>...Oh Well.**

* * *

**Tsuzuki Has Had Cooking Lessons!**

* * *

Hisoka was in his office waiting for his partner to come into work. When Tsuzuki was even later than usual he decided to check the cafeteria. He left his office and walked down a few halls to the cafeteria. Many of the offices including Tatsumi's were empty. He felt no emotions from them. He shrugged it off and just assumed they were in the cafeteria.

He got to the cafeteria in a few minutes and he could tell the missing people were inside. He felt uneasy emotions from inside. He hesitated before opening the door and stepping in. Upon entering his face held surprise as he found a plate of delicious looking and smelling food in front of his face.

"I was just about to come get you!" Hisoka recognized this excited voice immediately as his missing partner. "I think my cooking classed are paying off!" Tsuzuki chirped. Hisoka didn't expect this.

He wasn't much of a breakfast person. However, "Um…Th-" Hisoka started, but when he looked up from the plate upon hearing small sounds he hadn't noticed before. There was everybody sitting at the table looking sick. Tatsumi was looking at him shaking his head, Watari was furiously shaking his head and his hands back and forth while saying, " em um em um," and Wakuba had this sick look on her face as she stared at him silently mouthing, "Don't do it, Hisoka." Terizuma ran out just then heading for a bathroom cursing and holding his stomach. Kanoe was giving him that, 'I order you not to doit or you'll be sorry look,' as he seemd about to pass out. They all looked terrible. Hisoka looked back at Tsuzukiwho was in Inu-form wagging his tail. Hisoka sweat dropped aslooked away, crossed his arms and said, "Baka! Thanks, but no Thanks!"

Tsuzuki pouted as he looked at his partner. "Hisoka! You should eat breakfast. Breakfast is important for your health!" Tsuzuki wined.

"Except when…" Hisoka made the mistake of looking back at Tsuzuki while he tried to tell him off. Tsuzuki looked like a kicked puppy. Hisoka felt a little guilty. _'No I won't let him get to me…,' _Hisoka thought firmly.

Five Minutes Later

"Augh!" Hisokagrumbled under his breathas Tsuzuki went to go get himself some sweets. _"If no one else will tell you I will! You can't cook. You have been taking cooking lessons for two months and you still make every one sick with it! Baka!"_ Hisoka thought. He wanted to say it because he was upset with Tsuzuki and himself. He couldn't believe he let Tsuzuki's kicked puppy lookget to him again. The foodseemedalright, until he ate it. He felt so sick.

"We just don't have the heart to tell him." Wakuba said to him.

"Someone should!" Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki was away from the table making himself a plate of sweets.

"We tried, but chickened out." Tatsumi said with his stoic expression ruined by his sickish appearance.

"Fine then I'll tell him." Hisoka said determinately as he turned towards Tsuzuki who was returning with his mountain of sweets. Tsuzuki sat down and was about to eat when Hisoka spoke up. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said with this stern look on his face, that is until Tsuzuki looked at him with a smile.

"Yes Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Um…you see…Oh! Nevermind!." Hisoka said as his stomach lurched and he sat there sulking. He couldn't believe he chickened out. He just couldn't do it. No matter how cold he usually acted towards the big baka.

"Couldn't do it huh?" Wakuba asked as Tsuzuki walked away to get more sweets only minutes later.

"I…No," Hisoka said and sighed in defeat.

"It makes him hapy to think he can do something like this for us." Watari chirped up with a pained smile.

"Tsuzuki is a little…sensitive so-" Tatsumi started and was cut off by Hisoka.

"I know, I know," Hisoka said, "however we have to tell him eventually.

"Tell me what?" Tsuzuki asked coming back to the table.

"Nothing," They all said in unison.

"Okay," Tsuzuki said a little nervous. "You know, if you didn't like it you could have just said so. I do thank you for considering my fellings though, I don't want you to keep eating my cooking if it makes you sick." Tsuzuki said with a sad smile. He felt a little guilty for making them sick. "I guess I'll never learn to cook right." Tsuzuki's smile got happier as he found the hidden humor in the situation.

"Sorry Tsuzuki," They all said.

"I should be the sorry one. I made you guys sick. I'll go get some medicine." Tsuzuki said as he stood and went to the infimery.

"He must have heard us." Watari said with a hint of guilt.

"I wonder if he really is handling this as well as it seems." Tatsumi voiced, "Knowing Tsuzuki-" Tatsumi started.

"Knowing Tsuzuki he is pretending for our sake." Hisoka finished with his annoyed look and arms crossed. "He's such a baka," Hisoka said, but everyone knew it was just his way of showing concern for his partner.

"Who was teaching Tauzuki how to cook anyway?" Wakuba asked. Everyone developed a confused look as they realized that they didn't know.

Tsuzuki came back with the medicine and gave it to all of them. Hisoka decided he would ask Tsuzuki later about who was teaching him to cook.

Since Tsuzuki was the only one not sick intheir secter,he decided to do all the work while they were sleep. It was the least he could do. The medicine knocked them out. The only thing Tsuzuki couldn't do was paperwork on any cases the others had. He did all of his and Hisoka's paperwork (quite good I might add, if only he would do this all the time ). The others woke up about 5 hours later, the medicine wearing off. They all went back to their offices to start office cleaning, but when they got there they all walked back out and then back in just to check. All the offices were clean any usual paperwork that wasn't on cases done and neatly stacked. Hisoka found his partner finishing their paperwork with a pout and tired look on his face. He could feel Tsuzuki's emotions of guilt, depression, satisfaction, longing, and worry etc. Hisoka walked over to him and tapped his head. Tsuzuki didn't notice he came in.

"Hisoka, you're awake," Tsuzuki said with a tired smile.

"Baka, why can't you work like this everyday?" Hisoka asked meaning to be harsh, but the harshness wasn't there. "Why did you do all this work anyway?" Hisoka asked with curiosity though his face show indifference.

"I just felt like it. I like to see you guys happy. You all work to much." Tsuzuki said with a yawn. "Sorry," He apologized for yawning. Everybody came by to thank Tsuzuki for doing most of the work while they slept. Any work from Tsuzuki was a amazing good work at that, but this was nothing short of a miracle.Tsuzuki gave them a warm tired smile.

"You're lying, you felt guilty didn't you?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki's head dropped a little as he nodded, _'but Istill wanted to make you guys happy.'_ Tsuzuki thought. "Baka, you didn't have to." Hisoka said as he grabbed his coat. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Hisoka said.

"I'm not hungry," Tsuzuki said with a smile. "You go ahead," He told Hisoka. Hisoka was shocked. Tsuzuki not hungry, something was wrong with him. Hisoka couldn't feel Tsuzuki's emotionsnow thatTsuzuki had hisshields up.

Hisoka was hesitant, but said alright and walked out. _'I'm just being paranoid. He probably just already ate, but why have his shields up. He never really does that. Arg, he makes me so angry. Why won't he tell me?'_ Hisoka was in deep thought all through his lunch break. He returned to the office and found his partner asleep. He went to tap Tsuzuki on the shoulder, but Tsuzuki didn't move. He shook him and he still didn't move. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious. Hisoka took him to the infirmary, with the help of Watari,where a doctor took a look at him.

"He has a fever ."The doctordiagnosed. "He's exausted physically and probably mentally. Has Tsuzuki been okay while you have been around him sinse you woke up?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, he didn't go to lunch with me, but I thought he might have ate already. He must have been feeling too guilty for making us all sick. Baka! I told him it was okay." Hisoka said trying to look annoyed and failing.

Watarismiled, "Well now he just needs rest, right. Tatsumi is letting everyone go early because of this morning and Tsuzuki did the bulk of the work needed to be done. I will take Tsuzuki back to his apartment and put him to bed, would you help me?" Watari turned his attention to Hisoka. Hisoka nodded and went to help Watari.

After they put Tsuzuki to bed Hisoka decided to stay with Tsuzuki. Watari had leftabout two hoursago. Hisoka hadreplaced thecold towel on Tsuzuki's head for like the tenth time now and read a bookuntil his eyes wandered around. Hisoka wondered why Tsuzuki's room was so clean. The rest of the house looked like a hurricane went through it. Maybe it was because he never really stays in it that much. He probably only sleeps in hear and launges around his house by day when he's not at the office or on a caes. _Who knows? At least Tsuzuki's fever is going down.'_ Hisoka randomly thought while he constantly checked Tsuzuki's temperature. _'Baka, worrying himself sick over noth-'_

"Mmmnn…Hisoka?" Hisoka was jolted out of his thoughts by Tsuzuki's tired and questioning voice.

"Baka, you worried yourself sick! Honestly why do you feel so guilty? Weare fine and it's not like your cooking hasn't made us sick before, right?" Hisoka asked frustrated because even if Hisoka won't admit it willingly he was worried.

"I'm Sorry." Tsuzuki said in a low voice.

Hisoka sighed, "Don't apologize it's not…oh…who have you been taking cooking lesson's from anyway?" Hisoka asked.

"The TV and some 'How to Cook' books," Tsuzuki answered his head still low and sounding like a kicked puppy, "I guess it didn't work, huh?"

Sighing again Hisoka got down so he could see Tsuzuki's face, "Do you really want to learn how to cook?" Tsuzuki nodded. "Then I'll teach you." Hisoka said with a look of might as well on his face.

"You know how to cook?" Tsuzuki asked surprised.

"I know enough not to burn it or get sick from it. I learned from books and the TV as well except I think I got the hang of it better. I'm not very patient so learn quickly." Hisoka said trying to look annoyed, but Tsuzuki could see right through it.

"Thank you, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said with a true genuine smile in his Inu-form. Hisoka had a small almost invisible smile on his face as he watched Tsuzuki bounce excitedly. _'Baka,'_ Hisoka mused affectionately to himself.

* * *

**End **

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It is my first and first completed fanfiction. I am working on some other stories for Pokémon, InuYasha, Fruits Basket, Miscelainious,etc… Be looking for more of my stuff. All criticism and complements arewelcome. Well Good Luck in all you do and here is a parting Japanese phrase for you. Ja ne (See Ya)! Adeui!**


End file.
